A known type of such clasps comprises two elements (male and female) shaped so as to be engageable with one another and provided with connection links for securing to respective ends of the chain. Each of the two elements of the clasp is provided with magnetic means, such as for example a permanent magnet, that are capable of exerting a magnetic attraction with an intensity such as to ensure the stable connection between the elements themselves.
Due to the fact that they are simple to use, versatile and having a simple structure, leading to relatively low production costs, the use of magnetic clasps is widespread and they are object of continuous improvements.
One of the main problems found when using these clasps is related to the intensity of the field generated by the aforementioned magnetic means. As previously mentioned, the reliability of the clasp and the firmness of connection of the elements is increased when there are magnetic fields with greater intensity; however, particularly intense magnetic fields can interact with objects in ferromagnetic material which accidentally come into contact with the clasp, such as coins, jewelry etc. onto which the user wearing the jewel could get caught.
The accidentally approaching to the clasp can also be critical for objects that are particularly sensitive to magnetic fields such as electronic devices (for example microchips, pacemakers, etc.), magnetic cards (credit cards, badges, etc.) which can become irreparably damaged or demagnetised, creating great damage to the user.
In order to attempt to at least partially avoid such drawbacks, solutions have been developed that are aimed at shielding the magnetic field outside the clasp for example by associating shielding means made from ferromagnetic material to the magnetic means. However, such solutions do not solve the problem in a completely satisfactory manner.